


Involving a Haunted Impala

by blazeofglory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M, ghost fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his ex-wife gets everything in the divorce and his sister totals his car, Castiel goes looking for a new life. He finds an old Impala for a decent price, but it turns out... it's haunted. Oddly enough, he ends up bonding with the spirit attached to the car. </p><p>Told in short snippets that aren't necessarily in order.</p><p>[I am never going to finish this.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was three weeks since his overly emotional sister totaled his car when Castiel finally decided that he just couldn't afford to pay for the repairs. As much as he loved his Volvo, he'd fallen on harder times of late, and money was scarce. But he needed a vehicle, because riding the smelly bus just wasn't cutting it.

So that's what brought him to an old, rundown used car dealership on the outskirts of town-- a place he'd passed a million times, but never really looked at. As he stood in front of it, tired and sweaty from the walk over in the hot July heat, Castiel finally took in the sight. The lot was dirty and full of litter spread all around the dusty, outdated cars, and the building boasting a sign reading "Tim's Quality Used Cars" was ramshackle and abandoned looking. Castiel sighed, wiped the sweat from his brow, and dragged his feet into the building.

After a few moments of waiting and ringing the dinky bell on the counter, a man finally showed up from the back room. The man was far older than Castiel--probably around fifty--and looking worse for the wear. Despite the bags under his eyes and grime under his nails, the man introduced himself as Tim Barrows, the owner and sole employee, with a smile.

"I'm looking for a new car," Castiel explained unnecessarily after the introductions were made. "Something... affordable but lasting."

Tim nodded and looked out the dirty shop window to the cars outside, a contemplative look in his eyes. "How do you feel about classic cars, Mr. Milton?"

"Anything will do," Castiel responded with a shrug. He just needed a car, and soon. His life was complicated enough without factoring in his inability to even transport himself easily. He had a whole list of things to do after he left the dealership: lunch plans with Anna to assure her he wasn't mad (even though he was), a meeting with his divorce lawyer, grocery shopping, and apartment hunting. As persuasive as he was always told he could be, he knew Meg would end up getting the house in the settlement. He sighed, resigning himself to worrying about everything later. For now, he just needed a car.

"I've got just the car for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you look like?" Castiel asked randomly one afternoon while he lounged in the backseat of the Impala, Dean's favorite songs playing on the radio. He knew ghosts could show themselves-- Dean had told him as much-- but Dean had never done so before and Cas was more than a little curious. Surely such an attractive voice meant an equally attractive body. "I want... I want to see you."

Dean didn't respond for a few minutes, but Cas knew he was just thinking about how to answer. After all, it's not like the hunter could just up and leave. When Dean finally spoke from the direction of the drivers seat, his voice sounded uncertain.

"Cas...," He began, then trailed off. "I'm not... I'm nothing special. I mean, compared to you, I'm...! I looked much better when I was alive."

Castiel pondered this for a moment, eyes closed peacefully. A small smile spread across his face. "I think you're beautiful, Dean. No matter what you look like."

"Aren't you obligated to say that because I've seen you naked?" Dean asked playfully, a smile in his voice. Castiel blushed.

"Let it never be said that I wasn't a gentleman," he teased back. For a second, he contemplated how to say what he wanted in a way that Dean would agree to. "Can you at least tell me? Describe yourself?"

Dean sighed, sounding a bit closer now. "If it'll make you happy, then fine."

Castiel smiled again, eyes still shut. "How tall are you?"

"6’1”."

"Taller than me. Of course. Muscular?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess. Hunters kinda have to be strong to survive."

"Mmm," Cas murmured in agreement. "Hair color?"

"Brownish blonde, I think."

"Eyes?"

"Green."

Castiel rather liked the mental image Dean was conjuring up for him. He'd always had a soft spot for green eyes. "What else, Dean?"

"I, uh, have freckles," Dean admitted gruffly. "And... bowlegs."

"Really?" Castiel grinned. "You truly do sound best beautiful."

If Dean was still human, he'd be blushing. "Yeah, well, I think I'm adorable."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes he's almost tempted to type Dean's name into Google, or search for any traces of his life in the ancient library, or try to hunt down Dean's family, find out what happened to Sam and Bobby and Dean's friends... But he never does it. As much as he wants to know more, more, more about Dean, he's scared of what he could find. He likes Dean the way he knows him, undead and all. That's all he really needs to know.

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but a part of him feared that Dean wasn't real, and all searching would be pointless because Castiel was just crazy. He was lonely, and had always been a little odd-- it was rational to assume his new companion was just a figment of his imagination. 

He tries not to dwell on that idea.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am officially divorced," Castiel announced in an emotionless, monotone voice when he got in the Impala one afternoon. After a moment, Dean made himself visible in the passenger seat. He was frowning.

"You never talk about her, Cas," Dean pointed out, fully aware of how uncomfortable the other man looked, hands clenched into fists in his lap, staring straight ahead, eyes carefully blank. "Talk to me."

"I've never been in love, Dean," Castiel admitted quietly a few minutes later, eyes falling down to his lap. "Not until you, if this-- if this even counts. I'm still not convinced you're real. Maybe I've finally gone crazy."

Dean's form flickered and he disappeared, but he was still there. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly feeling very old and very, very tired. Dean sighed.

"I suppose telling you this is real won't help, will it?"

"No," Castiel murmured. He heard Dean sigh again.

"So if you didn't love her, why were you married?"

"Our parents set it up. She saw me as the key to a comfortable life and I saw her as the end to my freedom, but... I didn't have much of a choice," Castiel explained in that same stiff voice. He found that once he started talking, he couldn't stop. "We were married three years when I realized my homosexuality. She hates me for it, but only because she's on her own now. We hadn't even slept together in months... Now it's finally over. She took the apartment and everything in it, and I took what was left of my money."


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re gonna have to do it, Cas,” Dean said quietly after they’d been sitting silently together for a while. Castiel looked away from Dean’s ghostly form sitting next to him. He shook his head. 

“I can’t kill you, Dean.”

Dean chuckled in that self-deprecating way of his. “I’m already dead.” 

Castiel opened his eyes to stare at Dean, heart heavy. Dull, tired eyes stared back at him. No, Dean wasn’t alive-- hadn’t been in all the time Castiel had known him. But if Cas did what Dean was asking of him, they’d never see each other again. Dean would finally move on, leaving Castiel alone. Alone to his empty apartment and empty heart, no real family except his screw-up sister, no friends. Dean was all he had. 

“But you’re here,” Castiel pointed out eventually, still holding Dean’s gaze. “And if I burned the Impala, you’d be gone, Dean. _Gone_. I--I can’t even fathom life without you anymore.”

That... wasn’t entirely true, though. Life without Dean would be totally and completely miserable. He could fathom it perfectly well. And he didn’t like it. He liked not having nobody. He would miss Dean so much, it would probably drive him crazy. 

“Life without me would be simpler. Better.” 

Dean started to look paler, fading away like he always did when he got upset. It was either fade or go postal, and the preferable option was clear. But his voice would remain. 

“No, it wouldn’t,” Castiel rebutted emphatically, shaking his head. Dean didn't answer.


End file.
